Survivor: Costa Rica
by hreph1
Summary: 16 brand new castaways embark on the adventure of a lifetime.


Probst: I'm here in the Costa Rica with 16 new players ready to start a new season.

Jade: _My name is Jade and I'm here to win. I might have to use my sex appeal every once and a while but... I think I can get the job done._

Gordon: _I am so excited to get started. I'm ready to (censored) smash some raw salmon and win it all._

Bambi: _I've been told that I look really cute. You know, a bit like a deer, they say. But I'm here to prove them wrong. I'm not just a cute girl - but I'm a tough guy. I can win it._

(everyone steps onto the beach)

Probst: Come on in guys.

Probst: Tribes are Scrub in blue and Bleh in green. Go to camp.

Zinnia: Woot!

Zinnia: _SO. EXCITED. WOWOOOOOOOOOOOW_

SCRUB - DAY ONE

Kira: so like. What do you all think for alliances?

Robert: I'd like to make an alliance with you. (to Jaden) IN BED.

Jaden: hueheuhueuhe

Jaden: _Robert is a funny man. Love. Him. Alliance._

Robert: Let's make an alliance

Jaden: sure

Robert: We have kira with us.

Kira: _robert thinks that im with him but nope. He is gross. I use tumblr a lot and I know that he's a reddit neckbeard. So no alliance with him._

Kira: Let's make a shelter

(shelter is made)

Bennett: the shelter looks really good guys

Asia: yeah

Bennett: _Hm. I like the shelter. But I need an alliance._

(benentt and Asia in hte forest)

Bennett: so you wanna make an alliance?

Asia: yeah sure. Don't wanna go home

Asia: _bennett's nice. He made an alliance with me. I am so happy that I won't be first boot !_

Bennett: _I've got asia wrapped around my finger. There's no way that she'll betray me. Plus she's hot. HUE_

Asia: You wanna go back to the camp?

Bennet: yes

(they go back)

Robert: HEY ASIA ! TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!

Asia: UM, ew. No.

Asia: _robert is disgusting. EWWWWWWWww. I want him out._

Asia: (to Bennett) Can we get Robert out first?

Bennett: Maybe

Bennett: _iAsia wants Robert out. But Robert is cool. Just because he asked her to take her shirt off! Come on, asia stop being such a sjw_

Robert: Asia please.

Asia: NO your gross

Robert: _so many people here are sjw. I hate it._

BLEH - dAY ONe

Taylor: Well were here.

Jolene: nice

Jolene: _Super excited to be on survivor. I'm a geologist so I have a decent amount of money but I want MORE!_

Sharif: so Jolene what do you do

Jolene: I'm a geologist!

Sharif: really? That is so cool.

Sharif: _Love Jolene. She is a geologist and I'm a chef. We could be real good friends_

Jolene: _Sharif is noice_

(danny and Tyrone building shelter)

Tyron: alliance

Danny: Yes.

Danny: _YaY. I'm in an alliance! WOOt. Now I will make it far in the game._

Tyrone: _Danny is a good partner in crime. He is trustwrothy_

Jade: so like... Is this our shelter?

Nemo: yes

Jade: it is so gross. Like, oh my god.

Jade: _Oh my god this tribe is awful. I hate it so much. I want starbucks._

Jade: Taylor. Wanna make an alliance?

Taylor: yeh

Bambi: Can I join

Taylor: You? HUe. No. Thou art disgusting

Bambi: (crying)

Bambi: _I am not disgusting. I am cool_

Taylor: _I make fun of bambi but really I am jealous of her good looks. She is beautiful and I want to make love to her_

Nemo: you aint lesbian are you taylor

Taylor: of course not! EW

Nemo: _taylor is hot_

Jolene: Look. There are rocks!

Sharif: Noice! We should find food.

Jolene: No. Rocks

Sharif: um... But I'm hangry and want to cook scallops.

Jolene: _Sharif is such a douchenozzle. I hate him so much I want to throw rocks at his face._

Sharif: _our friendship is ruined... ._

SCRUB - DAY TWO

Gorond: Morning fellows

Robet: oi.

Robert: Hey gordon wanna align

Gordon: Yeah as long as you don't vote me out

Robert: Bfft yeah of course.

Robert: _Gordon is cool, gotta align with him. But hopeful yhe doesn't blindside me_

Gordon: OK

Zinnia: EEK

Jaden: wat

Zinnia: Spoiders

(spiders crawl out of Asia's mouth)

Jaden: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWw

Asia: wat

Asia: _I eat spiders a lot so sometimes they aren't digested and so they crawl back up my throat_

Gordon: _I am glad we are having character moments. When spiders came out of asia's throat it was so funy like lololol_

Kira: We need water.

Zinnia: I willgo get some

Zinnia: _Kira and I went to get water and it was fun I think we are friends_

Kira: Alliance.

Zinnia: ok

Kira: _I made an alliance with Zinnia because she is a girl and I hate man_

Kira: lets go back to camp

Robert: ewwww, that water is gonna have cooties because women are holding it

Robert: _I only like women for their sex appeal and their breasts_

Kira: go home robert

Robert: Maybe, I will

Gordon: What?

Bennett: No robert, dont quit please

Bennett: _Robert might quit because kira is mean. I don't want him to quit because he is really funny and nice and I think maybe I will make an alliance with him soon because I want to go to the end with him because he deserves to win over me but I need to numbers because asia wants robert out first but I don't so I need to work on getting together the numbers to blindside everyone except robert cause I love robert_

RoberT: kira is just super rude and I don't like her

Kira: UM WHAT. Excuse me!

Robert: tis true

Kira: you are gross

Kira: _robert is all like "oooh breast" but that is gross. I prefer people that aren't disgussting aka non white cis straight men cause they suck_

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

Porbst: come on in guys!

Probst: so what is going on at camp?

Robert: Kira is mean

Kira: no stop

Probst: ok let's get to the challenge. You will swim in the ocean to find puzzle pieces and then you will make a puzzle wanna know what your playing for

Sharif: yeah

Probst: immunity survivors ready go

Sharif: let's go go go

(jade is swimming)

Jade: I hope you know this is ruining my makeup

(gordon is swimming)

Gordon: I got all the puzzles

Kira: come back

Bennett: let usbuils it

Robert: yeah asia and kira go home or at least start stripping for me

Aisa: umm...

Taylor: JADE your taking forever

Nemo: gogogo

Jade: I got them

Bambi: swim faster

Jade: no

(Jade sits in the water)

Jolene: dammit bambi why did you have to speak

Tyrone: ugh

Probst: scrub is almost done the puzzle

Jaden: yayay

Probst: scrub, wins immunity!

Probst: bleh you are going to tribal got nothin for you bye

Danny: _FREAKING BAMBI. She lost the challenge for us. Bye bye deer girl see you later_

BLEH - DAY THREE

Jolene: well this sucks, bambi you lost the challenge for us all

Bambi: I DIDNT MEAN TO

Tyrone: ièm quitting because bambi sucks so much

Sharif: tyrone no! STOP!

Tyrone: no, at tribal I'm gonna tell jeff that I'm quitting. Bambi is just too much for me to handle

Danny: ugh, why can't you just wait and we will vote out bambi

Tyrone: no. I just can't handle her she makes me ill

Bambi: _Tyrone is quitting because of me which is fun, this is a leet strat gotta get everyone to quit because im annoying_

Tyron: _I just cannot live here anymore with bambi_

(taylor and nemo are in the forest)

Taylor: we just have to convince tyrone to stay. If he quits we are screwed because bambi will lose the challenge for us over and over and we will be ulonged

Nemo: yeah. I will go talk to him

Nemo: _Tyrone is quitting and that makes me sad because bambi needs to go. She is way in over her head and cannot cook for the life of her_

Taylor: _PLLLEASE tyrone dont quit bambi must leave and hten kill herself_

Nemo: Tyrone please don't quit

Tyrone: I just can't deal. Bambi makes me skin crawl and I cannot even

Tyrone: _Nemo makes a convincing argument but I will finalize my decision at tribal._

TRIBAL COUNCIL - DAY 3

Probst: so what is happening

Tyrone: I'm quitting

Probst: WHAT? HOOW DARE YOUU

Tyrone: I know it is shocking but I just cannot deal with bambi

Bambi: bleh

Probst: oh ok I understand. Bambi what are your thoughts?

Bambi: I-

Probst: Well okay then. That's enough out of you. Taylor, do you like bambi?

Taylor: (vomits) EWWWW bambi makes me want to kill myself

Jade: Same. She lost the challenge for us

Sharif: yeah bambi really dropped the ball with this one

Probst: Ok so tyrone are you quitting?

Tyrone: sigh yeah I think so

Danny: come on tyrone just stick it out for one vote so bambi can die

Tyrone: I would love to but I just can't. Sorry everyone. (tyrone walks up to probst with his torch.)

Probst: tyrone, you have spoken. Time for you to go.

(Tyrone leaves)

Probst: With that, tyrone has left. Will bambi continue to splinter the tribe and will an ulonging happen? We will see. Bye

Tyrone's Final Words:

I really wanted to make it far in this game. But bambi drove me to the brink of insanity and I had to pull myself from the game for medical reasons. Good luck to the bleh tribe im rooting for you from the sidelines. Bye


End file.
